30-Day OTP Challenge
by xAuroraxBorealisx
Summary: I'm doing the 30-Day OTP Challenge on tumblr! Most of these are going to be high school AU. Some are nsfw, some are all fluff.
1. Day 1: Holding hands

Loki flopped gracelessly into the passenger seat of Thor's car wearing an expression that was even more sullen and surly than usual. Thor knew something was wrong right away: under normal circumstances there was no way Loki would let himself appear this clumsy and downtrodden when they were still in the school parking lot in view of hundreds of students.

"What's wrong?" Thor asked as he backed out and made for the exit, trying to beat the caravan of school buses and other students' cars.

"Nothing." Loki glared out his window.

Thor waited in a line of cars at the stop sign at the end of the school property. "Nothing?" he repeated. "Come on, I know that's not true."

Loki was silent for a long moment. Thor finally made it to the stop sign and turned onto the main road, heading home. "I got a B on my history test," Loki said quietly.

Thor laughed, thankful it wasn't anything serious. "A B? Good job!"

"It's not fucking funny, Thor!" Loki exploded, flying off the handle immediately. "I've gotten straight A's all year! This is going to ruin me!"

"Whoa, whoa." Thor stopped laughing and reached over to lay a hand on Loki's shoulder. "Relax. It's not that big of a deal."

Loki pushed Thor's hand away. "Not that big of a deal? You don't know anything, Thor! You barely scrape by with C's and D's, but you're gonna have a million athletic scholarships to rely on. I won't. How am I going to get into an ivy league school and leave this worthless hick town behind if I get B's on my tests?"

Thor took his eyes off the road to glance at Loki. He really did look upset. A deep furrow creased his forehead, and his eyes were even a little watery. Thor reached over more gently this time and took Loki's hand. "Hey. It's okay. I know it seems like a big deal right now, but you'll be fine. You still have a while until college. You're not gonna be doomed just because of one B your sophomore year."

Loki looked at Thor, then looked down at their clasped hands. "Are you sure?"

Thor gave Loki's hand a squeeze. "I'm positive. You could even ask the teacher if you can do extra credit and get your grade back to your usual 99.9 or whatever."

Loki rolled his eyes. "It was a 98." But he squeezed Thor's hand back and didn't let go for the rest of the ride home.


	2. Day 2: Cuddling somewhere

Loki awoke with a yelp, coated in a sheen of cold, sticky sweat. He sat up and stared around his dark room, lungs heaving and heart racing. He sat still for a few moments, remembering where he was and that it was only a dream. He couldn't remember what the nightmare had been about…he vaguely recalled giant blue figures, gleaming red eyes, and being very, very cold.

He began to shiver again. He stood and peeled off his damp shirt, replacing it with a clean hoodie. He hovered beside his bed, dreading climbing between the filthy, cold sheets and falling into a second nightmare. He wanted to be warm, cozy, and safe, protected by strong arms…

Loki headed down the hallway, ignoring the voice in his head that was calling him "weak" and "pathetic". He pushed into Thor's room and closed the door behind him. Thor's quietly rumbling snores filled the air. Loki wormed into his bed, nudging him with his freezing hands.

Thor awoke to his cold touch with a start. "Wha—"

"Move over." Loki gave Thor another nudge. It was impossible to move his solid bulk.

Thor shifted lazily, giving Loki room to burrow under the warm covers. "What's up?" he murmured, his voice heavy and drowsy.

Loki snuggled close to Thor, pressing his face against his big brother's chest. "Hold me," he mumbled.

Thor moved slowly, wrapping his arms around Loki and resting his chin on his head. It seemed too good to be true, Loki coming into his room in the middle of the night and demanding to cuddle.

Loki sighed in contentment, breathing in Thor's familiar smell and letting Thor's body heat soak into his skin. Thor smiled into the dark, stroking Loki's hair and rubbing his back. He didn't say anything, didn't question Loki, didn't make fun of him. He just held him close and cherished this moment, this rare treat.


	3. Day 3: Gaming or watching a movie

Loki finished his homework and studying early tonight. He had no idea what to do with himself. He got out a book, but he was too restless to read. He considered going for a walk, but that seemed uninteresting. Still, he had so much _energy _to burn off…and he knew exactly how he wanted to do that.

It had been almost a week since he and Thor had last been intimate. This was a new record for them. Thor had been busy with football practice and hanging out with friends and whatever else he wasted his time on, and hadn't approached Loki for sexual release. This was very unusual for Thor. Typically he was always up Loki's ass, literally and figuratively. At first Loki had welcomed the break from his brother's constant badgering, but now he wasn't so sure he liked it. He missed Thor, Thor's touch, Thor's cock…he felt his own member twitch in his pants at the mere thought of Thor's thick cock pressing into him. Now _he _was the one who desperately needed his brother's attention, and he was going to get it, damn it.

He yanked off his jeans so he was wearing nothing but his t-shirt and briefs. He peeked out his door to make sure his parents weren't anywhere in the vicinity, and then headed over to Thor's room.

Thor was lounging in his bed playing Call of Duty, the obnoxious noises of gunshots and explosions making Loki cringe. Thor barely glanced at Loki as he slunk into his room and locked the door behind him. "Hey," he said, eyes fixed on the game.

"Hey." Loki made his voice as sultry and flirtatious as he could. He sidled up to Thor and blocked his view of the tv, lifting his shirt to reveal his sharp hipbones and licking his lips.

Thor frowned and leaned to the side so he could see around Loki.

This made the younger brother even more determined to get what he wanted. He climbed into Thor's lap, making him break focus and almost drop the xbox controller. "Goddammit Loki, can't this wait?" Thor snarled, pushing Loki aside and trying to regain control of the game.

Loki pouted and snuggled up to Thor, pressing his lips against his neck and moaning into his skin. "Thorrrrrr," he whined, wiggling around and practically dry-humping his brother's side.

Thor glared silently at the tv screen and continued to button mash, but Loki could tell his concentration had been completely broken. He smirked and pawed at Thor's chest, teasing his nipples through his shirt and trailing his fingers down his solid abdomen. His hands wandered down to Thor's crotch. He could feel his brother's member already stiffening through the thin material of his boxers. With another wicked grin Loki lowered his head to trail his tongue over the fabric, making the bulge there grow even bigger. Thor made an annoyed sound at the back of his throat, but he pushed his hips up ever so slightly and adjusted his arms so they were hooked around the back of Loki's head.

Loki knew he had him then. He snaked his fingers into Thor's fly to take out his half-hard cock. He groaned at the sight of it and lavished it with sloppy kisses until it was fully hard in all its meaty, veined glory. It was such a relief to be up close and personal with Thor again, and Loki relished every second of it. Still moaning and mewling, he began to suck at Thor's hot, leaking head and tease under his foreskin. He descended on the length until he was gagging and drooling, filthy slurping sounds rising above the clamor of the video game. Thor started to move with Loki, unable to restrain himself from pumping his hips into his brother's face.

After about a minute of this, Thor sighed and turned off the game. He tossed his controller across the room and grabbed Loki by the hair, snarling as he pulled him off his cock. Loki gazed at him with seemingly innocent green eyes, his face a mess of saliva and precum. "Damn you, you distracting little tease," he growled, closing in for a dirty, wet kiss.

Loki was panting by the time they parted, his eyes glazed with lust. "I'm no tease," he said with a smile. In one graceful movement, he fell back onto Thor's pillows, raised his knees to his chest, and pulled his underwear up so it was bunched around his knees. "I want you to fuck me _right now_."

Thor's jaw literally dropped at that, his eyes zeroing in on Loki's exposed asshole. He then scrambled to get his brother ready to fuck, peeling Loki's underwear the rest of the way off and grabbing a bottle of lube from where it was so discreetly hidden under his bed. Loki's heart fluttered with excitement as Thor settled between his legs with a smile and slicked his fingers with lube.

His fingers were freezing at first, and Loki clenched up as Thor pressed a first finger into his hole. But Thor was slow and gentle, his finger moving slowly in and out and gradually warming. He took Loki's cock in his other hand and began to stroke at the same slow pace. Loki's breath caught in his throat. Before long he was wriggling his hips and whining for more.

Thor gave it to him, inserting a second finger and beginning to thrust harder and faster. A third finger soon followed. Loki pumped his cock into his brother's fist and fucked himself on Thor's fingers, his moans rising in pitch as his body opened to Thor.

Suddenly Thor withdrew his fingers, and Loki whimpered as his ass clenched down on emptiness. But then Thor's cock was rubbing against his buttocks, sliding between the mounds of his ass and bumping against his balls. Loki arched his back and wriggled his ass, desperate to have Thor's dick inside him. But Thor kept teasing him, nudging his cockhead against Loki's hole and then sliding up between his cheeks again. "Put it in, Thor!" Loki begged. When Thor only snickered, Loki reached down and grabbed Thor's cock, guiding it to his hole himself and shoving it inside.

Thor groaned and slid the rest of the way in, sheathing himself in Loki's ass. Loki gasped as his insides shuddered around Thor, the sudden fullness feeling very intense. But Thor was already moving and emitting a stream of dirty talk. "How do you like that, you hungry little cock whore? You just couldn't wait to have my dick in you. You like it that much, huh? You're so impatient, just shoving it in right away. I know you love my cock, love having it spear your ass open and tear you in fucking half. You're my dirty little cum slut, yeah babe, so good on my cock."

Loki cried out, Thor's filthy words and low, growling voice arousing him even further.

Thor drove in and out of Loki and jerked him off at the same rhythm. "Mm, yeah, you like it. You _loooove_ my cock. Say it, Loki. Tell your big brother how much you love him."

Loki could hardly think straight. "Ohh, Thor," he gasped, "I love your cock so much, nngh…"

"Yesss. Say my name again, _brother_."

"Thor! Thorrrr— aahhh!" Thor's cock rammed against Loki's prostate, making him cum suddenly. He moaned loudly as his orgasm exploded all over Thor's hand and his own belly.

The spasms of Loki's insides sent Thor over the edge, too. With a low groan he lost control, spilling deep inside his brother.

The brothers collapsed in a pile of tangled limbs and sticky sweat and cum. Loki felt Thor's breath hot on his neck and his weight heavy over his body.

Slowly Thor withdrew his spent cock from Loki's body and rolled off of him. Loki turned his face toward Thor, wearing a playful grin. "Well? Aren't you glad you gave up on that stupid game?" he asked.

Thor chuckled, pulling Loki close and resting his chin on his head. "Hell yes."


	4. Day 4: On a date

Loki shifted in his seat, barely stifling a moan as Thor's fingers worked inside of him. They were in the back row of a movie theater, seeing some action film that Loki couldn't care less about. (Thor had bought him some pretty expensive sushi that night, so Loki had agreed to let him pick the movie.) Thor had lost interest quickly too: the theater was deserted except for a handful of people seated far away, so he had ambushed Loki with sloppy kisses as soon as the lights dimmed. Now that the last preview had ended and the movie was starting, Thor had three fingers knuckle deep in Loki's ass with nothing but saliva for lube.

Loki was sharply aware of every single movement of Thor's fingers. It hurt a little, but it was an amazing feeling, and the fact that they were doing this in a movie theater made Loki incredibly horny. He unzipped his jeans to palm his already erect cock and began to wiggle his hips in his seat, gyrating on Thor's fingers.

Thor groaned softly at that and leaned over so his mouth was pressed against Loki's ear. "I want to fuck you so bad," he muttered, his breath hot and lips wet.

Loki whimpered, which was fortunately covered by the squeal of tires in a car chase on the screen. "Not _here_, Thor!" he hissed. "We don't have any lube!"

Loki felt Thor's lips lift into a smile. "Well then, we'll just have to make do with what we have."

He slowly withdrew his fingers from Loki's asshole, making the younger brother whine and squirm in discontent. Then, before Loki knew it, Thor had grabbed the back of his head and shoved him down so his face was in Thor's crotch, Thor's dick so hard it was practically standing up straight.

Loki gasped, enraged that Thor had the audacity to push him around like some toy. But he could _smell _Thor's cock, could practically taste it, and he was suddenly painfully aware of how empty he was. With a little growl he obliged, starting to lick up and down Thor's cock and slather the head with saliva.

Thor kept his fingers entwined in Loki's long hair, making quiet, appreciative noises as his brother worked his cock. When Loki opened up wide to bob on his brother's length, Thor rocked his hips up and down along with his rhythm. Loki moved slowly, trying to keep the slurping and gagging to a minimum.

Soon Thor tugged Loki off his cock. "I think it's wet enough now," he breathed, and Loki shivered.

Loki pulled his pants down to his knees, praying no one would decide to turn around for the next few minutes. He climbed over the arm rest and into Thor's lap, shuddering when he felt his brother's cock graze his hole.

Thor wrapped an arm around Loki to steady him, guiding his cock to his brother's asshole with his other hand. "Okay, here we go," he whispered, and oh-so-slowly pushed his cock past the ring of tight muscle and into Loki's ass.

Loki bit down on his lip to keep from screaming out. His insides clenched around Thor's cock, the vice grip making the older brother grunt as he bottomed out. They sat frozen like that for a few moments, both breathing heavily as their bodies adjusted to the intense sensations.

Soon Thor was ready to move, the tight heat of his brother's body making him unbelievably aroused. He nuzzled Loki's neck, kissing and sucking lightly at the skin there. He reached around and took his cock in his hand, stroking it up and down and playing with the head just the way Loki liked it. "Ohh, Loki, you're so _fucking tight_," he whispered. "I can't believe I'm fucking you on my lap, right here in this movie theater. _God_, your perfect little ass is so hot."

Loki gasped and tipped back his head, grinding down onto Thor's dick. The edge of pain had suddenly become utterly, maddeningly delicious. Thor chuckled softly and bit the skin of Loki's exposed throat as he began to move, nudging his hips up and down underneath Loki. "Move with me, baby," he breathed. "Bounce on my cock. Ride it."

Loki moaned and began to move slowly, barely twitching his pelvis, still sharply aware of every inch of Thor's cock stuffed into his ass. But his body was opening to his brother. Thor's low moans, hot breath in his ear, and strong grip pumping his cock made him thrust his hips a little more every time. Before long he really was bouncing up and down, fucking himself hard on his brother and mewling softly the whole time. Thor reached up with his free hand to cover Loki's mouth, muffling his noises.

It didn't take long at all for Loki to lose control. Fortunately, another loud action scene began just as he was about to come. "Mmfff-!" he cried behind Thor's hand, tipping his head back and shooting a load into the air.

Thor soon followed, his orgasm triggered by the heavenly rippling of Loki's innards. He came with a series of low grunts, hips snapping up into Loki's ass.

They slowed down to stillness together, Loki collapsing limp as a ragdoll in Thor's lap. Thor chuckled quietly again and kissed Loki's neck.

After taking a few minutes to recover, Loki raised himself up, using the armrests for leverage, and slid off of Thor's cock. He scooted over to his own seat to pull up his pants. He could feel his own sticky cum on his clothes, and Thor's load was squelching inside of him. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Ugh, let's get out of here," he whispered. "No way am I staying out in public with cum stains on my clothes."

Thor grinned. "Okay, but only if we can do that again in the car."

Loki grinned too, a playful smirk quirking his lips. "Deal."


	5. Day 5: Kissing

Loki closed his eyes, his heart fluttering against his rib cage as Thor's grizzled face nuzzled his neck. Thor kissed the pale, sensitive flesh there so gently, the sensual contact making Loki moan at the back of his throat. One of Thor's big, calloused hands danced its way across Loki's chest, barely caressing his skin and teasing each nipple ever so slightly. Loki arched up into Thor's touch from where he lay on the bed, desperate to get Thor's hands on more of his body. Thor obliged, moving his hands down to stroke Loki's hipbones. He trailed kisses from Loki's neck to the center of his chest.

Loki buried his face in Thor's hair to breathe in his familiar, musky scent. He emitted a constant stream of low "ah"s as Thor's hands wandered further south and Thor's lips worked magic on his nipples. Loki began to snake and gyrate beneath his brother, his body gradually building fire from Thor's touch.

Thor raised his head to look Loki in the eye, dazzling azure smiling into hazy emerald. Thor reached up to cradle Loki's head in his hand before closing in for a kiss, his soft lips and rough facial hair brushing Loki's delicate skin. They kissed so slowly and sensually, savoring every taste. Thor's lips moved almost lazily against his brother's before his tongue found its way into Loki's mouth. Loki wound his hands into Thor's hair and mewled softly as they made out, Thor's luxurious kisses turning him on like he couldn't believe.

After what felt like ages they finally parted, Thor drawing back to meet Loki's gaze again. Now the older brother's eyes were glazed with longing as well. He smiled, a playful tug at his lips, before moving down Loki's body to lavish his nether regions with the same attention. Loki tipped back into surrender, letting his body melt and his heart open to the pleasure that was Thor.


	6. Day 6: Wearing each other's clothes

Thor's shirt smelled of him. Loki held the red t-shirt to his face and inhaled that musky, manly smell that drove him wild. He slid his head and arms into the shirt and let it fall around his body. It hung loosely around his slender frame, pooling into empty space that was usually filled with Thor's brawn.

Thor was watching his brother from where he lay on Loki's bed. He grinned at the sight of Loki in his shirt. "You look so cute in that," he said affectionately. Loki rolled his eyes and tried to look annoyed, but he was always flattered by Thor's attention.

Suddenly a brilliant idea struck him. He allowed a mischievous smile to cross his face. "I bet _you _would look cute in _my _clothes," he said.

Thor laughed, the corners of his eyes creasing with mirth.

"I'm serious." Loki picked up his green briefs from where they lay on the floor and tossed them at Thor.

They landed on the pillow next to him. Thor wasn't laughing now. He sat up and picked them up, gently touching and inspecting the garment thoughtfully. Then he held them up to his face, meeting Loki's gaze as he pressed them to his nose and mouth and inhaled deeply, his eyes fluttering shut in bliss. Loki's cock twitched despite the mind-numbing orgasm that Thor had brought him to just ten minutes ago.

Never one to pass up a challenge, Thor lowered the underwear from his face and looked his brother in the eye again. He sat up and pushed the sheets away so Loki could see his body in all its naked glory. Loki's eyes flicked over Thor's smooth tan, mouthwatering muscles, and dusting of golden hair.

Thor pulled his knees to his chest and lifted first one foot and then the other, slipping his legs into his brother's briefs. He held Loki's gaze as he pulled the underwear up slowly, lifting his pelvis so he could slide the briefs over his ass and finally tuck his member in at the front. He stretched out his legs and lay back with a proud smirk, propping himself up on the pillows so Loki could take in his full body.

Loki felt almost giddy with excitement at the sight of Thor wearing his briefs. They were unbelievably tight on him, the material stretched thin and bulging around his dick. His flaccid member and heavy balls were outlined clearly through the fabric. The briefs covered much less of Thor than they did of Loki, and a swath of golden hair was visible above the top. Loki swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry as he tore his eyes away from Thor's nether regions and met his gaze again. "Turn around," the younger brother ordered, voice steady and a sparkle of lust in his green eyes.

Thor raised his eyebrows, but he did as Loki wished, sitting up and moving so he was on his knees at the head of Loki's bed. He bent forward and put his hands on the pillows so his ass was on display, the green cloth bunched between his cheeks and showing off more skin than it covered. Loki's eyes devoured his big brother's body, taking in every inch of those strong, tan thighs and buttocks, the skimpy briefs making him look even more alluring.

Loki walked slowly to his bed, aware of how quickly his cock was hardening again. He climbed up and pounced on Thor, rubbing his hands all over that solid hunk of ass. He let one hand wander to Thor's member, finding it suddenly hard as steel and straining against the ill-fitting briefs.

Thor looked over his shoulder and grinned at Loki, his bright blue eyes twinkling devilishly. "So, do they look cute on me?" he asked.

"Oh yes, Thor," Loki purred, licking his lips. "They do indeed."


	7. Day 7: Cosplaying

_Wow! I've made it through the first week of the 30-day OTP challenge. I was kind of nervous about today's prompt, but as usual I ended up having fun with it ;D_

Thor frowned at his reflection in the mirror and fidgeted with the plunging neckline of his pink dress. The Sleeping Beauty costume was a women's XXL, but it was stiflingly tight around his bulging muscles. The top of the dress was cut to reveal the entirety of his broad shoulders. His solid chest and six pack abs looked ridiculous in the form fitting bodice. At least the skirt was long and loose and didn't reveal any embarrassing bulges, although it did hug his hips a bit at the top and add a feminine touch to his manly figure.

An elegant raven-haired princess suddenly burst into the bathroom. This princess was none other than Loki, all done up and dressed as Snow White. Thor's jaw dropped at the sight of his brother in costume. He had gone all out. His hair was curled into an old-fashioned updo to make it look short and voluminous. His pale skin was a stark contrast to the bright red lipstick and heavy false eyelashes he wore. He looked elegant and graceful in Snow White's dress. The high collar, puffy sleeves, and flowing skirt appeared tailor made for his figure. He walked effortlessly in a pair of yellow heels. To top it all off he wore a red bow headband in his hair.

Loki giggled when he saw how awkward Thor looked in his costume. "Good morning, princess," he teased.

Thor scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "There's no way in hell I'm going through with this," he said.

Loki laughed again and joined Thor at the mirror, admiring his own reflection for a moment before turning to his brother. "You have to," he said. "We lost, and we have to keep our word."

Last week Thor and Loki had played poker with Tony, Clint, Natasha, Steve, and Bruce. Instead of betting money, they had agreed that all the losers would cosplay as Disney princesses at school on Monday, and the winner got to decide who they all dressed as. Of course Tony had won, and he assigned Belle to Clint, Ariel to Natasha, Cinderella to Steve, Jasmine to Bruce, Sleeping Beauty to Thor, and Snow White to Loki.

Thor's heart sank when he thought of the look that would surely be on Tony's face the second he spotted the beefy football star dressed as Sleeping Beauty. But then he imagined what Tony's reaction would be if Thor _didn't_ keep his end of the deal, and he realized he had no choice but to wear the dress. He looked at how graceful and attractive Loki appeared and sighed. Loki had found a way to make this work out for himself in the end. He always did.

Loki picked up a comb and ran it through Thor's hair, fluffing his golden locks as he went. "Something's missing," he said. "Where's your crown?"

Thor sighed and trudged to his room, making Loki shake his head and scold, "Be thankful you don't have to wear heels!" Thor returned wearing Sleeping Beauty's simple golden crown and an embarrassed blush that completed the princess look.

Loki clapped his hands, laughing his ass off. "Alright, let's go," he finally gasped, tears threatening to ruin his makeup. "I can't _wait_ to see the entire student body's reaction to your outfit."


	8. Day 8: Shopping

Twelve huge shopping bags proved to be a lot even for Thor. His arms sagged under their immense weight. Each one was starting to feel like it was filled with rocks. He couldn't believe he had let Loki drag him along on this shopping trip just to use him as a pack mule.

Loki pranced into a big department store, swinging two light bags at his sides. "Okay, Thor, I'm almost ready to go," he said. "But I need your opinion on something first."

Thor suppressed a groan and followed Loki into the store. The end was in sight, but what did Loki need _Thor's_ opinion on? This couldn't be good.

He followed Loki past the jewelry kiosks and through a jungle of women's clothes. There weren't many people in the store; they saw only one employee and an old couple shopping. The women's underwear department was completely deserted. Loki made sure no one was in sight before heading to the fitting room in the corner.

Thor glanced nervously at all the bras and underwear they passed. "Loki, what are we doing here?" he asked, his voice almost a whisper.

He could practically hear the smirk in Loki's voice when he replied. "You'll see. Just have a seat over here and wait a few minutes, okay?" He plopped his bags on the floor beside a chair that was just inside the opening that led to the fitting rooms. Thor let all the bags he carried fall to the ground, thankful to be relieved of the heavy burden. He sat down in the chair as Loki disappeared in the forest of undergarments. Thor flicked through his smartphone in boredom, ready to go home and wondering what the hell Loki was up to.

Thor barely glanced at Loki as he passed him on his way to a fitting room, so he didn't see what Loki had found to try on. Needless to say, he was thoroughly taken aback when Loki emerged with a "Ta-daaa!" a minute later wearing emerald green lingerie and black stilettos.

Loki's top was long and loose, but cut in a deep v that exposed most of his pale chest. The material was sheer enough to reveal the details of his entire torso. A black ribbon lined the hem, and there was a tiny black bow at the center of his chest. The panties were even sexier. They were a shiny, satiny green lined with black lace, and they revealed every bulge and contour of his dick. He also wore thigh-high nylons with black bows on the tops. His stilettos added a few inches to his height, making him appear even longer and leaner than he already was.

"So, Thor, what do you think?" Loki spun in a circle, making his top twirl. Thor caught a peek of his entire ass: the panties happened to be a thong. Thor dropped his phone to the floor with a loud clunk.

Loki giggled and winked at Thor. "I'll take it that you like it." He spun around again, heading back to the fitting room. Thor was at his heels in an instant, sporting a massive boner.

Loki whirled around and feigned surprise when Thor slammed the door behind him. "Yes, Thor?" he asked, batting his eyelashes.

"I am gonna fuck you _so hard_ you're going to feel it for a _week_," Thor growled, yanking his brother close and feeling him up through the lingerie.

Loki relented immediately, dropping his false innocence and responding to Thor's touch with a loud moan. Fortunately no one in the department store was within hearing range. But if someone happened to wander into the women's underwear department in the next ten or fifteen minutes, they would notice some very interesting noises coming from the fitting room.


	9. Day 9: Hanging out with friends

There was a loud crash from downstairs, followed by raucous laughter. Loki shut his book with a snap and threw it to the floor. He stalked out of his room and headed downstairs to give Thor and his friends a piece of his mind.

Loki had neutral feelings towards Thor's group of friends. He tolerated them and occasionally spent time with them even though he found them obnoxious. He really clashed with Tony Stark, the self-proclaimed genius billionaire playboy philanthropist who liked to think he owned the school. But Loki found friendship with Bruce Banner, the quiet science geek with well-concealed anger issues. They bonded over studying, reading, ranting about people and things they hated, and other intellectual activities that the rest of Thor's friends weren't into.

Loki entered the living room and found it torn apart and littered with chips and other debris. Clint and Natasha were side by side front of the tv, madly competing in a very loud racing game and hurling curses and insults at each other. Bruce was on the couch near them silently eating pizza and watching the race. Tony was cross-legged on the floor with a lampshade on his head, presumably from the very expensive lamp laying beside him that he had probably knocked over. The big blonde hunks of Thor and Steve were rolling around laughing at Tony's antics, their simple minds amused by such idiotic behavior.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Loki screeched. "That lamp is my mother's pride and joy! She paid, like, 200 dollars for that thing!"

Tony lifted the lampshade to gaze quizzically at Loki from underneath it. "Only 200? The cheapest lamp in my house was probably about 600."

Loki balled his hands into fists. "I don't give a _fuck_ how much your lamps cost, Stark," he growled through gritted teeth. "Pick up my mother's lamp _now_ or I'm going to shove it up your ass."

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Well, that's not exactly the proper use for it, either."

Steve spoke up before Loki could rail at Tony again. "Loki's right, Tony," he said. "We shouldn't be disrespecting Ms. Frigga's belongings." He walked over to pick up the lamp and put it carefully back on the table.

"Finally, one of you has found something called _common sense_," Loki said, still scowling.

Tony rolled his eyes and put the lampshade back where it belonged. "What do you want, anyway?" he asked Loki. "Did you emerge from your cave just to ruin our fun?"

"I came down to tell you guys to _shut up_," Loki hissed. "Your obnoxious little party is ruining _my_ fun."

"What fun? You and your laptop sharing some quality bonding time? Or maybe you and your hand, along with your laptop?"

Loki lunged for Tony, but he was restrained by Thor. "_Loki_," Thor growled. "Come on, let it go. If you leave us alone, we'll _all_ leave you alone." He glared pointedly at Tony, who rolled his eyes again.

Loki went limp, deciding it wasn't worth getting so upset over Tony's asinine comments. He would get Tony back sometime though, and he would also find a way to punish Thor for letting his friends be so aggravating (perhaps by teasing him relentlessly and not letting Thor fuck him for a week).

Thor let him go, and Loki turned away with his nose in the air to head back to his room. But Natasha's voice stopped him. "Hey, Loki, you wanna race me?"

Loki turned to look at the area by the tv where Natasha, Clint, and Bruce were all watching him. Natasha had won the race at some point during Loki's confrontation with Tony. She seemed sincere, and Loki quite liked her when she wasn't being annoying with the guys. So he shrugged and walked over to take Clint's place in the racing game.

Less than five minutes later, Loki lost to Natasha. (Video games weren't his forte.) But he was also in an intriguing discussion about the psychology of dreams with Bruce. He ended up hanging out in the living room for the rest of the afternoon, trying his best not to butt heads with Tony and simply enjoying himself.


	10. Day 10: With animal ears

It had taken an expensive sushi dinner, a new pair of shoes, and a foot massage, but Thor had finally convinced Loki to dress like a kitten while they fucked. And it had been _well_ worth it. Loki was on his knees in Thor's room, the little bell on his collar tinkling as he gave Thor a blowjob to die for.

Thor gripped Loki's long, sleek hair with one hand and petted his black cat ears with the other. "Oh, baby," he grunted, arching his back as his little brother slurped at his dick. "Just like that. You suck me _soooo_ good, brother, my little _kitten_."

Loki mewled at that, sounding so much like a kitten that Thor had to arch his back again as his cock throbbed in pleasure.

Thor wanted to explode after another minute or so. But he held back, pulling Loki slowly off his cock. "Let me fuck you, Loki," he groaned, rubbing his cock along Loki's chin and smearing saliva and precum across his face. "I want to fuck you _right now_, while I'm _so_ hard and _so_ ready to feel your tight little ass around my cock."

Loki could only whimper pathetically in response, so aroused and needy himself that he had no choice but to obey his big brother. He turned around and got down on all fours, arching his back and wiggling his rump. He had a long black cat's tail attached to the black panties he wore, and it swished from side to side, brushing tantalizingly across his thighs.

Thor got off the bed, grabbed the lube, and positioned himself behind Loki in record time. He pushed aside Loki's tail and the strip of Loki's panties covering his asshole, not even bothering to pull them down. He was in a bit of hurry since he was so turned on, and rather sloppy with prepping his brother's ass for fucking. But Loki was fairly worked up as well, so his hole quickly accepted first one, then two, then three of Thor's fingers. In no time at all he was pushing back onto Thor's hand, whining incoherently for more.

So Thor gave him more. He withdrew his fingers just to replace them with his cock, sheathing himself in one long, delicious thrust. Loki cried out, his insides clamping down on Thor's cock like a vice grip. Thor let out a deep groan and tangled his hands in his brother's hair again, petting and encouraging him gently. "That's it, my kitten. You're _so_ good, so _fucking_ good…ugh, I can't wait to fuck you silly_. _ You're too hot with your little cat tail and ears and collar. I want you to be my kitten forever. I'll keep you here in my room and pet you and love you and feed you cream."

By now Loki was whining and mewling and humping back onto Thor's dick, so desperate for him to start thrusting. Thor grabbed one of Loki's shoulders as he pulled out, his cock scraping against the raw nerves of Loki's asshole and making him scream. Thor chuckled and slammed back in, the tight rippling muscles of his brother's ass feeling like _heaven_ around his cock. "_Fuck_, Loki," he choked, the intense pleasure almost too much even for him. "Your ass is… oh _god_, it's just _unbelievable_."

The bell on Loki's collar tinkled with every thrust, the sounds growing louder and more frequent as Thor fucked his baby brother's ass like there was no tomorrow. The sounds coming from Loki's mouth were also growing louder and more frequent as his brother pounded his ass. Soon his arms collapsed and he rested his head on the floor, his back arched and his ass high in the air for Thor to ravage. The black cat's tail swung back and forth beside his hip like a metronome in time with Thor's rhythm.

Thor began to grunt and groan, rolling his hips in long, hard thrusts. "Does my little kitten want my cream?" he growled, grabbing Loki's hips with a bruising grip.

"Yes, Thor!" Loki cried. "Nngh, pleeeease…"

Thor chuckled. But his laugh was cut off by a loud moan as he suddenly came, his hips jerking against Loki's ass with a few last hard, stuttering thrusts.

Thor collapsed panting on top of his brother. He reached around and took Loki's cock in his hand, squeezing and rubbing the length through Loki's panties. That was all it took to make Loki come. That fucking had brought him to the edge, and a tiny bit of friction was all he needed in order to explode into his panties with a shriek. The bell on his collar jingled along with his spasms.

The brothers slid to the floor in one piece, Thor still inside of Loki. They each took a minute to catch their breath. Thor nuzzled into Loki's hair and reached up to play with his cat ears again. "Mmmm, I'm so glad you agreed to try this, brother," he rumbled.

Loki managed to scoff, even though he was feeling numb and entirely fucked out. "Yeah, yeah," he said, but they both knew that he had enjoyed their little pet play just as much as—if not even more than—Thor had.


	11. Day 11: Wearing kigurumis

Loki shuffled downstairs in his cat kigurumi, sleepy and glad the long day was over. He crashed on the couch and turned on the tv, flipping mindlessly through the channels. He settled on some educational program about horses, zoning out as he watched colts frolicking through green fields. He would have dozed off, but loud footsteps roused him. Thor entered the living room wearing a dog kigurumi and plopped down beside Loki.

Loki scowled at Thor. Thor kept his eyes on the television. After a full thirty seconds Loki asked, "Where the hell did you get that?"

"Ebay." Thor's eyes remained glued to the screen.

Loki kept glaring at Thor. "And _when_ did you get it?"

"Came in the mail yesterday."

Loki crossed his arms over his chest. "You _copied_ me," he complained. He was tired and frazzled after a tough day at school, and he didn't have the energy to do anything but pout and act like a two year old. "You only got a kigurumi cuz I have one."

Thor finally looked at Loki. He could tell exactly what kind of mood his little brother was in, and he didn't want to make it any worse. Plus, Loki looked too adorable in that baggy black cat kigurumi with the hood pulled over his head.

So Thor just smiled. "You're right, I did copy you. You look so cute in that thing, so I ordered one for myself hoping that I might look cute, too. Do I?"

Loki rolled his eyes and looked away, focusing on the tv again. "No."

But he didn't have the energy to argue any further. Thor smiled again and looked back at the screen, where a horse was now chowing down on a bucket of oats.

Within two minutes, Thor felt a soft weight hit his shoulder. He looked down to see Loki's hooded head resting on him. Loki had fallen asleep and was breathing softly. Thor slowly wrapped his arm around his little brother, laying his head on top of Loki's and sighing happily. Soon he fell asleep as well, the two brothers in their kigurumis nestled together without a care in the world.


	12. Day 12: Making out

Loki awoke to the sound of Thor's heavy breathing. He rolled over to see Thor sleeping like a rock on his belly, hair in a golden tangle and one arm hanging over the side of the bed.

They were in Thor's room. Loki would never admit it, but he loved spending the night here. He loved feeling Thor all around him, Thor's sheets enveloping him and Thor's smell all over him.

Loki watched his brother's back rise and fall, the tide of his breath deep and calming. He found himself reaching over to lay a hand on Thor's back, letting it move up and down along with his breath. He gently walked his fingers up to Thor's hair and wound them into his soft blonde locks.

The rhythm of Thor's breath suddenly faltered, and he turned his face towards Loki. One eye opened a crack, sleepy cerulean meeting shy emerald.

Thor's eye creased happily as he smiled. He rolled over, moving his sleep-heavy limbs so he was on his side facing Loki. Loki withdrew his hand, only to have it caught by Thor. Thor brought it slowly to his mouth, holding Loki's gaze as he kissed the back of his soft, pale hand.

Loki's lips parted, his breath taken away as Thor lavished his hand with soft, wet kisses. Thor's eyes closed as he mouthed so gently at Loki's sensitive skin, losing himself in the sensual act. He probably would have gone on forever, but a quiet moan from Loki made him open his eyes and pause, his lips pulling into a smile on Loki's flesh. Loki's eyes were foggy with desire, and his entire body was tingling for Thor's attention.

Thor rolled on top of Loki, pressing his torso against his little brother's and winding his thick fingers through silken black hair. He closed his mouth over Loki's, caressing his little brother's lips with the same tender kisses that he had covered his hand with. Loki whined at the back of his throat and opened his mouth, allowing Thor's tongue to slip past his lips. Thor explored Loki's mouth lazily, taking his time to taste the hot, wet interior of his brother's mouth.

It was probably the longest, most luxurious kiss they had ever shared. When Thor finally pulled away, Loki was breathless and speechless. Thor smiled down at him, barely giving him a chance to catch his breath before closing in for a second kiss and letting a hand wander slowly down Loki's body.


	13. Day 13: Eating ice cream

Thor grinned as he lowered his face to Loki's bare torso. He tasted the strawberry ice cream that was already melting on Loki's belly, eyes twinkling at his brother as he opened his mouth to lap up the rest.

Loki moaned and tried to wiggle away as Thor mouthed his ticklish skin. But Thor grabbed his wrists and locked him in place, burrowing his tongue into Loki's navel. Loki kneed Thor in the chest, scowling down at him. "Hurry up and eat the rest," he said. "It's cold."

Thor had a shit-eating grin glued to his face. "As you wish," he replied. He moved up his brother's body to lick up the ice cream that was melting on his nipples.

Loki liked this better. He moaned and arched his back as Thor cleaned first one and then the other nipple, continuing to suckle his flesh long after the ice cream was gone. Loki's cooled skin quickly warmed under Thor's mouth.

Thor knew Loki wasn't going anywhere now, so he released his hands. They immediately found their way to the back of Thor's head, tangling in his hair. "Thor," Loki gasped, unable to say anything more as he began to rut against Thor's clothes.

Thor hummed in response and pulled away just so he could move his face lower. He held Loki's pleading gaze as he brought his lips to his brother's hard cock and began to kiss the head.

"Aah," Loki groaned, thrusting upward and driving some of his length into Thor's mouth. His cock was already leaking and throbbing, desperate for the heat of his brother's throat.

Thor maintained eye contact with Loki as he descended on his cock, bobbing up and down and finding a steady rhythm. Loki closed his eyes and let his head loll back, moaning and gyrating as much as he could beneath his brother. Thor's eyes began to water as he took more and more of Loki's cock, gagging and choking a bit in his enthusiasm.

It didn't take long for Loki to reach the edge. He began to pant and whimper unintelligibly, hips pumping off the bed and into Thor's mouth. Thor gripped Loki's buttocks, hanging on for dear life as his brother fucked into his throat. With a high pitched whine, Loki came, his hips rocking against Thor's face and his cock pulsing in the tight heat of Thor's throat.

Thor slowly pulled off Loki's dick as Loki went limp, his muscles relaxing and his spent cock going soft. Thor licked his lips and kissed Loki's inner thigh. "Mm, I love your ice cream," he said with a grin.

That got him kneed in the chest again. "Shut up, you cheesy bastard," Loki muttered, but he was smiling too.


	14. Day 14: Genderswapped

Thor awoke to golden sunlight pouring into his bed chamber. He rolled his head to the side and saw Loki laying with his back facing him, his black hair spilling over the pillows. Thor reached out to gently stroke his brother's hair, noticing it seemed even longer and more luscious than usual.

Thor rolled over and out of bed. He realized something was wrong as soon as his feet hit the floor. He was a few inches lower than his full height, and his body felt strangely proportioned. He looked down and saw a pair of large breasts protruding from beneath his nightshirt. He screamed, and it sounded like a woman's shriek. That made him scream even louder.

He heard a beautiful, clear laugh from behind him. He whirled around to find a stunning young maiden lounging in his bed and laughing at him. She had snow white skin, flowing black hair, and liquid green eyes. She was wearing Loki's emerald green nightshirt.

"LOKI!" Thor yelled. It would have been a bellow, but it came out as a screech. "What in Odin's name have you done?"

Loki wiped a tear of mirth from his eye. "Does your new form not please you, brother?" he taunted, his female voice sweet and smooth as honey.

Thor took another look at his new body. He had large breasts, wide hips, and long legs. He was quite brawny for a woman, but the bulging muscles he was used to were no longer present. He was now soft in places he was once completely solid.

He looked back at Loki, utterly distraught. "It certainly does not please me!" he cried. His voice was husky for a woman's, but nothing like his usual deep rumble. "No one will believe I am prince of Asgard if I try to go about my day looking like this. Change me back at once!"

Loki laughed again, his slight breast heaving. "But you make such a handsome maiden, brother!" he insisted. "Why don't you gaze upon your beauty in the mirror?"

Thor glared at Loki for a long moment before grudgingly turning away and walking to the full length mirror on the opposite wall. Even walking was different as a woman: his hips swayed from side to side, and he wasn't at all used to his new weight distribution. But when he made it to the mirror, his mouth fell open in shock.

A tall, gorgeous woman stared back at him. Her eyes were blue and twinkling, and her hair was long and golden. She was strong and curvy with powerful limbs. Her face looked exactly like Thor's, if only Thor were female.

Thor turned slowly away to look at Loki again. Loki smirked back. "Well?" he asked.

"Well..." Thor turned back to the mirror, his eyebrows raising when he caught sight of his round, voluptuous bottom. "I believe you're right, brother. I do make a handsome woman."

Loki's smirk deepened, his jade eyes glinting devilishly. "Oh, just wait, Thor. You have yet to discover the best part of being a woman."


	15. Day 15: In a different clothing style

Thor studied his reflection in the bathroom mirror. His arms and chest were covered with plates of armor, and he was wearing a red tunic with a black raven on the front. Silver armor covered most of his legs as well, and he wore iron shod boots. He held his heavy helmet at his side, unwilling to put it on and bear its weight on his head.

He was taking Loki and a big group of Loki's girlfriends to the Renaissance Faire today. They were all dressing as princesses. Loki had insisted that Thor dress up too, and Thor had reluctantly agreed, as long as he didn't have to be a princess as well.

"Thor, are you ready?" Thor heard Loki's voice from down the hall.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he replied, emerging from the bathroom.

Standing in Loki's doorway was a beautiful renaissance princess. Loki was wearing a velvety emerald dress that fell gracefully to the floor, the hem concealing his shoes. His long sleeves flared dramatically at the elbows. The dress's low neckline was cut in a square shape that complimented his prominent collarbones. His hair flowed long and silken down his back, interspersed with tiny braids and crowned with a golden circlet.

He smiled at Thor, his green eyes lighting up the hallway. "My, you look handsome," he simultaneously complimented and teased his brother.

"And you look gorgeous, my lady," Thor replied with a bow. He really meant it. Loki was breathtaking in the green dress.

Loki feigned embarrassment. "Oh, don't make me blush." He headed for the stairs. "Come on, I don't want to miss the jousting tournament!"


	16. Day 16: During their morning rituals

Thor trudged upstairs after breakfast to see if Loki was finally ready for school. Loki was a late sleeper, and they were out the door just in time every morning. But today he was taking even longer than usual.

Thor entered the upstairs hallway and saw a crack of light under the bathroom door. God, Loki was _still_in there? Thor made his way to the bathroom, ready to hammer on the door and get Loki moving.

But the door opened before Thor got there. A cloud of tropical steam rolled into the hallway, bathing Thor in humid heat and obstructing his vision. When the steam cleared, Thor beheld one of the loveliest sights he had ever laid eyes on.

Loki stood in the doorway, holding a white towel around his waist. His skin was rosy from the shower, and his wet hair fell in messy tangles over his shoulders. He still looked sleepy; his green eyes peered foggily at Thor through the steam.

Thor's eyes roamed over Loki's body, taking in his sleepy gaze, flushed skin, and sharp hipbones peeking over the edge of his towel. Desire kindled in Thor's belly. His mouth went dry and his cock stirred to life in his jeans.

Loki headed for his room. "I'll be ready in five minutes, okay?"

Thor intercepted Loki, tripping him up and circling his arms around him. "That's okay, no rush."

Loki scowled at Thor and pushed him away with one hand, keeping the other hand securely on his towel. "What do you mean, no rush? We're going to be late!"

Thor reached around Loki again to run his hands down his back, pressing his palms against Loki's warm skin and skimming the top of Loki's towel with his fingertips. "I'm okay with being a little late today."

Loki wriggled away again. "Well, _I'm_ not. I lent Natasha some CD's a while ago that she still hasn't given back. I have to hunt her down before class."

"I'll talk to her today and tell her to give them back." Thor looked at Loki with pleading eyes, reaching out to gently stroke his arm. "C'mon, Loki, we haven't been late all year. One time won't kill us."

"No." Loki stuck his nose in the air and turned towards his room. Just to be a little shit, he let his towel slip down in the back, exposing most of his ass to his brother.

Thor charged into Loki's room after him and slammed and locked the door. Loki glared at Thor, hitching his towel back up. "You're such a fucking horndog," he hissed. "You let your dick do all your thinking."

"What can I say?" Thor reached out to gently pet Loki's damp hair. "You drive me crazy. All I can think about is fucking you when you look so gorgeous, so fresh and hot and fuckable."

Loki rolled his eyes, but he was drawing closer to Thor, responding to his gentle touches. "You're such an idiot," he said as his grip on the towel loosened. "I can't believe I let you fuck me."

Thor grinned, reaching down to yank Loki's towel off. "Come on now. You love it as much as I do."

Loki smirked back, letting his body give in to the pleasure, give in to Thor. "Mm, maybe you're right."


	17. Day 17: Spooning

Thor traced winding patterns across Loki's arm with his fingers. He pressed his lips to the back of Loki's neck to mouth at the soft flesh there. Loki's hair flowed over the pillows and into Thor's face, the familiar smell and silken feel of it making Thor ache with longing for his brother, even though Loki was right there.

That was how Thor often felt about Loki. Even when he was touching him, kissing him, _fucking_ him, he felt so very distanced from his younger brother. It was like there was a piece of Loki that Thor could never touch no matter how hard he tried. But perhaps this was healthy. Loki was his own individual with his own goals and ambitions, as was Thor. There was no way their strange, beautiful relationship could last beyond young adulthood.

No matter how many times Thor told himself that it was better this way, he longed for more deep down. He wished Loki would love him fully and shamelessly, without holding back or being cold or distanced. He wished he could shower Loki with love and praises every day, and show the world how much he cared for his precious little brother. He wanted to be 100% Loki's, and he wanted Loki to be 100% his.

But Thor wouldn't dare voice these thoughts to his brother, his lover. He couldn't bear Loki's reaction, no matter what his reaction might be. Thor's heart would break even if Loki reciprocated his love and longing. In fact, it might be even _worse_ if Loki returned Thor's feelings, because there was no way they could pursue a relationship, be in love, and spend the rest of their lives together.

Thor sighed and pressed his forehead against the top of Loki's spine. He never wanted this soft, lazy moment to end. He wanted to be forever by Loki's side, his face buried in Loki's hair, basking in the glow of their lovemaking. And when Loki pushed back to nestle his body closer to Thor's, Thor forgot everything for just a moment. It was almost like they really were in love, and they really could spend forever together.


	18. Day 18: Doing something together

Loki's spoon clinked against the bottom of his tall sundae dish. He brought the spoon to his mouth one last time to slurp up the last bit of ice cream. He met Thor's eye and scowled when he realized Thor had been watching him.

Thor smiled at him from across the table. They were in a diner about an hour away from home, in a town where no one knew them. They had gone to a state park to go swimming, and they had decided to stop for food on their way home. Thor was amazed by Loki's appetite: Loki usually ate very light, but today he had managed to scarf down a burger with fries and an entire hot fudge sundae.

Loki must have worn himself out swimming. Thor had been surprised when Loki suggested they go swimming outdoors today. Loki despised physical activity, and he wasn't a fan of nature. Thor couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Loki splash into the cold lake and spend over an hour swimming.

Loki looked absolutely precious as he pushed his empty dish away and slumped back against the booth. His skin was pink from the sun despite the copious amount of sunscreen he had applied. His hair was damp and tangled, and his eyelids drooped sleepily. His skinny figure was lost in one of Thor's big t-shirts.

Thor paid the bill, and then they headed out to the car. Loki's feet dragged across the gravel parking lot, his arms dangling limply at his sides. On impulse, Thor grabbed his hand. Loki looked at him in shock before pulling away. "Thor…"

"There's no one here who knows us, Loki." Thor took Loki's hand again, more gently this time. "I promise we're safe, just this one time."

Loki looked at Thor skeptically, but he didn't pull away.

Thor opened the passenger door for Loki, making sure Loki was seated comfortably before closing the door and getting in on the other side. He started the car and headed towards home, his heart already sinking at the realization that his day with Loki was almost over. He decided to take the long, winding back roads instead of the highway to buy time.

Before long Loki's eyes closed and his head lolled to the side. Thor couldn't help but glance at him now and then, his heart melting a little every time he saw Loki's parted lips and heard his soft breathing.

Thor drove over a pothole in the road, rattling the entire car. Loki's eyes flew open. Startled, he reached over to grab Thor's leg.

Thor took one hand off the wheel to lay it over Loki's. He stroked the back of Loki's hand reassuringly. "It's okay, just some rough roads out here. You can go back to sleep."

Loki looked away, embarrassed. But he didn't move his hand. "I don't want to sleep," he said, his voice quiet.

"Okay." Thor tried to keep his eyes on the road, but his gaze was constantly drawn back to Loki, to his beautiful little brother.

"I don't want to go home." Loki's voice was even quieter now.

A lump rose in Thor's throat. "Neither do I."

Loki looked at Thor again. His eyes were wet with tears. "I wish we could hold hands everywhere we went," he said, his voice wobbling. "I wish we could go on dates and kiss and not worry about what anyone else thought. I wish every day could be like today."

Thor's hand tightened its grip on Loki's.

"I hate living this way," Loki continued, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I hate hiding our relationship from everyone, even our own friends and family. I hate feeling ashamed and embarrassed, like we're doing something wrong."

"Loki…" Thor forced himself to keep his eyes on the road when what he really wanted to do was slam on the breaks and wrap his arms around his brother. "Oh god, I know. I don't want to be ashamed. I don't want to be afraid anymore."

"Neither do I, Thor…but I'm so afraid." With that Loki burst into tears.

Thor swerved off the road. There was a wide field on the side of the road, so his car rolled through the grass before he hit the breaks and brought it to an abrupt halt. As soon as the car was in park, he threw his arms around Loki.

Loki crushed his face against Thor's chest, sobbing into his shirt. "Ohgodohgodohgod," Thor murmured as he rubbed Loki's back, tender and urgent at the same time. He didn't know what else to do or say.

After a few minutes, Loki was calm enough to speak. "I love you, Thor," he choked, his voice muffled by Thor's shirt.

"Oh Loki, I love you too. So much." Thor held Loki tight, his face buried in Loki's sweet dark hair.

Suddenly Thor was struck with conviction. "They won't take this away from us, Loki," he said, his voice low with determination. "I won't let them. I won't let anyone come between us, I swear. What we have is special, and we're not going to let anyone end it."

Loki drew back an inch so he could peek up at Thor. The sight of his puffy, swollen face made Thor want to cry too. "Y-you promise?"

Thor clenched his jaw to keep from sobbing, his hands gripping the back of Loki's shirt. "I promise."


	19. Day 19: In formal wear

Loki strutted across the dance floor with a gaggle of girlfriends, his stark black tuxedo standing out against dresses of every color. Thor couldn't help but admire Loki from afar, his eyes tracing every inch of his little brother's long, svelte figure. Oh, how Thor wanted to pull off that bow tie with his teeth, unfasten the dainty buttons of that white dress shirt, and rip off those high-waisted pants that made Loki's ass look _so_ fine—

"Do you want to dance?" Thor was startled out of his thoughts by the voice of his date. Jane Foster was seated across from Thor at their table. She was stunning in a simple but elegant navy blue dress with her hair swept into a low bun.

Thor smiled and stood. "I'd love to." Jane smiled back as Thor took her by the hand and led the way to the dance floor.

Jane and Thor were no more than friends, but Thor had to have a date as a contender for Prom King. Thor knew for certain that Jane wasn't interested in him romantically: as a studious ivy-league bound senior, she was far too busy for dating.

Thor _was_ worried about Loki's feelings toward Jane, and the effects those feelings would have on the brothers' relationship. Thor hadn't told Loki that he would be taking Jane as a date until two days before prom, and Loki hadn't handled it well at all. He had attempted to hide his jealousy and failed miserably. He went from cold to furious to distraught in about a minute before finally running to his room in tears and slamming the door. He had barely spoken a word to Thor since then, and tonight he held his nose in the air and completely ignored Thor as he pretended to have the time of his life with his friends.

Thor tried to do the same. It was his senior prom, after all. He was turning heads in his ivory tuxedo, and the evening could end with him being crowned Prom King. He tried to relax and forced himself to smile as he and Jane found a spot on the dance floor and began to freestyle to the energetic pop music booming from the speakers.

Thor manged to push away his thoughts of Loki when his friends found him on the dance floor. Their high spirits and carefree dancing got Thor into a more festive mood. He shimmied and shook and spazzed out, not caring that he probably looked like an idiot.

Every once in a while he would catch sight of Loki through the thick crowd of dancers. Loki was hands-down the best dancer Thor knew, and it took all of Thor's willpower to tear his eyes away from his swaying and gyrating brother to focus on his own friends and his date.

Thanks to Loki's provocative dancing, thoughts of the younger brother continued to creep into Thor's mind for the rest of the evening, even when he wasn't glancing longingly at Loki across the dance floor.


	20. Day 20: Dancing

It was almost midnight when Thor got home. He had been invited to quite a few after-prom parties, which were sure to be crazy, drunken fun. But he had turned them all down in favor of a quiet night. There was a hollowness inside him that he knew he couldn't fill himself, so it was no use trying to block it out with partying.

Thor couldn't stop thinking of Loki. He had lost sight of his younger brother after Tony was crowned prom king. He had then turned down after-party invitations and driven Jane, Darcy, and Darcy's date Ian home. Now Thor had no idea where Loki was, and no idea what to do without him.

The front door opened when Thor was still downstairs. He whirled around to see Loki standing in the doorway. Thor heard the soft growl of an engine and glimpsed a pink VW Beetle driving away before Loki closed and locked the door.

Loki's eyes flashed dangerously at Thor before he made his way to the stairs. Thor caught a faint whiff of cigarette smoke as Loki passed.

Thor's heart felt like it had risen to his throat. He had to say something, anything. "Did you have fun?" he asked, his voice croaking a bit.

"I had the time of my life." Loki started up the stairs without looking back at Thor.

Thor followed him. "I'm surprised you're not doing something with your friends."

"I've seen enough of them for tonight." Loki still didn't look back.

"Oh. Yeah, that's understandable." They reached the upstairs hallway, and Thor began to panic. "Um, I didn't win prom king."

That prompted an annoyed look over the shoulder from Loki. "I fucking know, Thor. I was _there_."

"Uh, right. Of course." Thor wiped his sweaty palms on the legs of his dress pants. Loki was opening his bedroom door now, and Thor had to do something to keep him talking. "Look, Loki, I— we haven't talked for awhile, and I—"

Loki spun around, pinning Thor down with a death glare. "Why would you want to talk to _me_?" he hissed. "I'm sure I've got nothing to offer compared to _Jane Foster_." He entered his room with his nose in the air.

Thor darted in behind Loki before he could shut the door. Loki whirled around a snarl, but Thor gripped his arm. "Mom and Dad are probably asleep," Thor whispered urgently as he closed and locked the door.

"Good. If you don't get out of my room _right now_, I'll wake them up." But Loki's hushed voice gave away his bluff. Thor knew Loki didn't want to deal with their parents right now, either.

Thor relaxed his grip on Loki's arm. "Loki, I'm sorry." Thor's eyes were already pleading with his brother. No more games, no more dancing around the problem: Thor couldn't stand the strain in their relationship. "I should have told you a long time ago that I was taking Jane. But she's just my _friend_, Loki."

Loki wrenched his arm away and turned his back to Thor. "If she's just your _friend_, then why did you wait til the last second to tell me you were taking her to prom?"

"Because I was afraid to see how you would react!" Thor tried to circle his arms around Loki, but he was immediately shaken off. Loki walked over to his bed and flopped down with his face in the pillows.

Thor sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm _sorry_," he repeated. "You would have been my first choice as a date. You _know_ that. But you also know why that couldn't happen, why I had to take a girl—"

"Shut up, Thor!" Loki's voice was muffled by his pillows. "I don't care."

But Thor could tell that Loki did indeed care. The fact that he hadn't already kicked Thor out showed that Loki wanted him there. And now Loki was trembling, shaking with the effort of holding in tears. Thor's heart ached at the sight of his little brother so distraught. He reached out to gently pet Loki's back, his palm rough against the sleek jacket of Loki's tuxedo.

That was all it took to propel Loki into a torrent of tears. His body shook as it was wracked with sobs, the noises fortunately muffled by his pillows. Thor felt like his heart was breaking into a million pieces. He didn't know what to do, so he just kept stroking Loki's back and murmuring, "Oh, Loki. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

After a few minutes Loki peeked over his shoulder. His eyes were red-rimmed and brimming with tears. "I'm just so— so _jealous_," Loki whispered, his hands balling into fists. "Jane got to have a perfect night with you, even if you are just friends. I wish _I_ could have been your date, by your side for the entire evening, dancing with you…"

Thor wiped a tear off of Loki's cheek. Then he laid his hand over Loki's. "Will you dance with me now?" he murmured.

Loki's eyes widened. He raised his head from the pillow. "What?"

"May I have this dance?" Thor helped Loki to his feet. He squeezed Loki's hand reassuringly before walking to the dresser where Loki's iPod was hooked up to speakers. Thor made sure the volume was very low before pressing play, deciding that whatever song came up on shuffle would suffice.

The music started just as Thor wrapped his arms around Loki's waist. He didn't recognize the song, but it already seemed perfect. Loki seemed to think so too: his chin wobbled, and fresh tears threatened to spill from his eyes. But he slowly circled his arms around Thor, laying his head on Thor's shoulder as they began to sway across Loki's room.

"_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_" Thor heard Loki start to cry again as the chorus began. Thor felt tears begin to trickle from his own eyes.

"_Will you still love me when I've gotten nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will, I know that you will.  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?"_

Thor squeezed Loki tight. _Yes, Loki,_ he wanted to say. _You will always be beautiful, and I will always love you._ But he didn't have to say anything. He just held Loki close as they danced and cried. And that was enough.


	21. Day 21: Cooking or baking

Pale fingers wound their way through golden hair as Thor lowered his face between Loki's legs. A soft moan escaped Loki as Thor's tongue met his inner thigh. Thor licked up the globs of vanilla icing there, slowly inching closer to Loki's hard, leaking dick.

This had all started innocently enough. Odin and Frigga had suddenly remembered that Cousin Fandral's birthday was tomorrow. They rushed out to buy his present, instructing Thor and Loki to bake cupcakes for the party while they were gone. The brothers managed to finish mixing the batter. But then Loki wiped some on Thor's face just to lick it off, and it all went downhill from there.

Now Loki was naked on the kitchen table with Thor between his legs, groaning and squirming as Thor licked icing off the tip of his cock. "Thorrrr," he whined, bucking underneath his brother's lips. "Please…"

Thor grinned and immediately relented, humming deep at the back of his throat as he opened his mouth to take in Loki's cock. Loki sighed as the hot wetness of Thor's mouth surrounded him. He lifted his hips to drive in more of his length, and his hands tightened to fists in Thor's hair.

Loki soon lost himself to the pleasure. He closed his eyes and kept up a constant stream of moans as his brother bobbed on his cock. Thor would back off every so often just to lick and tease, prompting louder groaning and more frantic thrusting from Loki.

Thor's body responded to Loki's desperate noises and motions. Soon his own desire was too great to ignore. He reached down to undo his fly and release his member, which was rock solid and ready for some attention.

Thor pulled off Loki's cock, leaving him dripping and mewling. "Let me fuck you," he murmured, pressing a kiss to Loki's hipbone.

Loki bucked and whined. "Yes, Thor, fuck me! Oh god…"

Thor felt his cock twitch at that, desperate to be inside Loki. But he forced himself to grab a bottle of olive oil from the pantry to use as lube. He slicked his fingers in the greenish oil and prepared Loki's ass in a rush, his fingers jabbing and fumbling inside of his brother.

Fortunately Loki was aroused enough to enjoy it anyway. In no time at all he was pressing back against three of Thor's fingers. "Nngh, just put it in!" he demanded, reaching down to paw at Thor's hand.

Thor withdrew his hand and replaced it with his cock in a matter of seconds. Loki saw stars, the wind knocked out of him as Thor buried his cock to the hilt.

Thor groaned at the familiar yet absolutely _breathtaking_ tightness of Loki's asshole. It took all his willpower not to explode right then and there. But he stayed still and reached down to run his fingers all over Loki's body, coaxing him away from the edge of pain and back to mind-blowing pleasure. "Mmmm, Loki," he growled as he plucked at Loki's nipples. "This is _unbelievably_ hot. I can't believe we're fucking right here in the kitchen, on the table where we all eat dinner."

Loki keened at that, rutting his ass ever so slightly against Thor's pelvis.

"I want you to think about this when we eat dinner tonight," Thor went on. "I want you to remember this every fucking time you come into the kitchen and look at this table. I want you to relive the fucking_amazing_ orgasm you're gonna have while I'm balls deep in your ass."

By now Loki was whining and writhing senselessly. So Thor began to move, pulling out just ram his entire length back in. He couldn't restrain himself any longer: he drilled Loki's ass in earnest, jarring his little brother's body on the table.

Loki's cries rose in pitch and volume, and Thor forgot everything but the pursuit of his own pleasure. Loki wrapped his hand around his own cock, stroking along with Thor's rhythm as they both chased their own orgasms.

Loki's insides began to spasm, and Thor's thrusting began to falter. The brothers reached climax simultaneously. Thor grunted as he spilled deep inside of Loki, and Loki screamed as loads hot cum shot across his stomach.

Thor fell forward, supporting himself on his elbows on either side of Loki. He exhaled sharply, his blonde hair hanging into Loki's face as they both caught their breath. After a few moments Thor began to chuckle. "We should 'bake' together more often," he laughed. He kissed Loki's forehead.

Loki rolled his eyes, but he wrapped his legs around Thor's waist and kissed him back, holding his big brother close to him in this moment.


	22. Day 22: In battle side by side

Thor laughed as Fandral's character was obliterated in an explosion. "Damn." Fandral threw down his controller, but then he smiled and jumped up. "Who's next?"

"Thor already beat all of us," said Hogun, flipping through his phone in boredom. Volstagg was beside him, too busy chowing down on a bowl of chips to answer.

"Loki hasn't played yet," said Sif. She was seated on the couch beside Loki, who had his nose in a book.

Loki peered over the top of his book. "I'm not playing," he said before returning to his reading.

"Come on, Loki!" Fandral nagged as he plopped down on the couch beside him.

Thor walked over and yanked Loki's book out of his hands. "Hey!" Loki aimed a kick at Thor's crotch, but Thor dodged it. He returned to his spot on the floor, laying Loki's book on the carpet before sitting right on top of it.

Loki was on him in a second, pushing and pulling and at his brawny frame. But it was no use: Thor remained seated, still as a rock. "Give it back, you big oaf!" Loki squawked.

"I will if you play me," Thor replied, a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"No!" Loki kicked Thor in the side.

Thor barely flinched. "Then you're not getting it back."

"Would you two knock it off?" Sif chided. "You're acting like children."

Loki huffed and crossed his arms. He shot Thor a death glare. "Just one match?" he asked.

Thor grinned from ear to to ear. "Just one, I promise."

"Fine." Loki took a seat on the carpet and picked up the controller. "You better not fucking fart on my book, asshole."

Thor started a new match. Loki had no idea how to play this game. He didn't even know what it _was. _ It was some war game, something like Call of Duty. Loki loathed video games, and he was terrible at them. But he was also angry and embarrassed in front of his cousins now, and he was determined to beat Thor.

Thor's character made a beeline for Loki's while Loki was still trying to figure out how to walk. Loki began to button mash frantically, not caring what happened now. But it seemed like luck was on his side. He somehow managed to launch a grenade right at Thor's character's face, blowing him to smithereens.

Sif, Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg erupted into laughter as Thor's jaw dropped in disbelief. Loki wore a shit-eating grin as he dropped his controller and held out his hand expectantly. "Hand it over."

Their cousins were still cracking up as Thor returned Loki's book to him. He was too amazed to be angry. "How did you do that?" he asked.

Loki shrugged. "Hell if I know." He returned to the couch and continued reading where he left off.


	23. Day 23: Arguing

Thor crept into Loki's room early Sunday morning. Loki was lost in a cocoon of blankets. The cascade of black hair across his pillow was the only sign he was in there.

Thor ran his fingers through the soft, dark locks. "Loki," he whispered.

The top of the blankets lowered a few inches to reveal a pair of squinting green eyes.

Thor smiled. "Good morning," he said, leaning down to kiss Loki's forehead.

But before he made it, Loki's fist connected with his jaw. "Aghh!" Thor cried out, stumbling backwards from Loki's bed.

Loki was sitting up with a look of pure malice on his face. "What did I tell you about waking me up early?" he hissed.

Thor touched his jaw, hurt and confusion in his eyes. "Loki, I just—"

"I don't care!" Loki hurled a pillow at Thor. "I'm sleep-deprived! I miss so much sleep during the week, and I'm never gonna catch up on it if you're in here bugging me at the crack of fucking dawn! Get the hell out of here!"

Thor hurried out of Loki's room without looking back.


	24. Day 24: Making up afterwards

Loki hid in his room for the rest of the day. Thor worked out and actually got some homework done, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the house, to leave Loki. Their parents were gone for the day: that was why he was eager to wake Loki up, to be with him and make the day special. But he had forgotten just how horrible Loki could be in the morning, and all of Thor's excitement and plans for the day had blown up in his face.

Later in the afternoon, Thor decided it was time to make amends. There was no way Loki could still be in bed, so Thor brewed a cup of peppermint tea as a peace offering and went upstairs.

He knocked on Loki's door softly. After a long, drawn-out moment, he heard Loki's voice. "Come in."

Thor hesitantly opened the door. Loki was seated at his desk by the window with his back to Thor.

"I made you some tea," said Thor. He crossed the room to Loki's desk and hovered behind him apprehensively.

Loki took his time finishing the sentence he was writing before slowly laying down his pencil, pushing back his chair, and turning to face Thor. He looked at the steaming mug, his expression unreadable. "What kind is it?" he asked in a flat, bored voice.

"Peppermint. Your favorite."

Loki reached out, and Thor handed him the tea. It was still too hot to drink, but Loki held it close to his face and inhaled deeply. His eyes closed as he relished the refreshing scent. "Thank you," he murmured before setting the mug on his desk.

"You're welcome." Thor shuffled his feet awkwardly.

Loki gestured lazily to his bed. "Go on, have a seat."

"Thanks." Thor sat down. "Loki, look, I'm—"

"Don't." Loki held up his hand. "Don't apologize. I'm the one who should be sorry. I was an asshole."

Thor raised his eyebrows. Was it really going to be this easy? "No, Loki, I should have known better. I'm s-"

"Shh." Loki cut him off again. "_I'm_ sorry."

Thor looked at his brother in amazement. Loki laughed, his green eyes smiling as he stood and moved to join Thor on the bed. "What do you look so shocked for?" He slid into Thor's lap and circled his arms around Thor's neck.

Thor immediately wrapped Loki in a hug, stroking his long hair. "I'm not used to you being so pleasant."

Loki laughed again and kissed Thor on the forehead. "I'm a completely different person in the morning. _You_ of all people should know that."

Now Thor laughed too, pressing his lips to Loki's neck. "You're right, I really should."


	25. Day 25: Gazing into each other's eyes

Thick, calloused hands commanded soft, pale flesh with a bruising grip. Thor's hands were on Loki's knees, keeping them pressed tightly to Loki's chest. Loki was on his back in his bed, repeatedly sinking into the mattress as Thor fucked him.

Loki let out a low groan as Thor's cock thrust into him at a particularly pleasurable angle. Thor grunted as Loki's insides fluttered around his cock. His fingers squeezed Loki's knees even harder, and in that moment their eyes met.

Thor's breath caught in his throat at the sight of his brother's lust-glazed eyes. He was suddenly aware of how tightly he was squeezing Loki's knees and how roughly he was fucking him. So he backed off. His fingers loosened their grip, and he forced himself to pull out ever so slowly before thrusting again and maintaining a tantalizing, delicious pace.

Loki wanted to scream. He barely managed to control himself, emitting a high-pitched moan instead. He forced himself to maintain eye contact with Thor. Thor gazed intently back, determined to win the little staring contest.

But Loki ended up winning. All he had to do was wiggle and squirm as much as he could under Thor while keeping up a litany of breathy mewling noises. Thor couldn't help but close his eyes and groan. He lost control of his rhythm and began to ram into his brother at a much quicker pace.

Loki wanted to laugh at how easy Thor was to distract when he was aroused. But then Thor's cock started jabbing his prostate over and over again, and Loki's own eyes fluttered shut as he finally let out a scream of pleasure.


	26. Day 26: Getting married

Thor didn't have the opportunity to meet his bride until their wedding day. He was to marry Prince Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim. The Allfather had signed a peace treaty with Laufey, King of Jotunheim. One of the agreements they had reached was to unite their realms through marriage. Odin had not known that when the time came, Laufey would offer the Aesir a male bride.

Thor had reacted to the news with rage at first. But Odin assured him that the Jotunn prince could produce heirs for him, and he was very different in appearance from rest of his kind. Thor eventually accepted his fate. He had heard rumors that Loki Laufeyson was indeed very different from most Jotnar, and Thor was now very curious about the young prince.

Finally Thor's wedding day arrived. When he laid eyes on his Jotunn bride, his heart skipped a beat. Loki Laufeyson was a dwarf by Jotunn standards, probably even a few inches shorter than Thor. He wore nothing but heavy golden jewelry and a gauzy, low-slung skirt, leaving most of his body uncovered. His skin was a pleasant, calming shade of blue… it was actually close to Thor's eye color. The characteristic markings on Loki's skin complimented his beauty like an artful design. He was slender but strong, his body laced with tight, graceful muscles that seemed like they were sculpted of ice. His hair was long, sleek, and black, ornamented with tiny braids and golden beads, richer and fuller than that of any Asgardian maiden. A pair of small horns curved from his temples, also an unusual feature for a Jotunn. He had a beautiful face, somehow a perfect balance of soft curves and sharp angles. But the prince's eyes were his most captivating feature, scarlet irises set in pinkish whites that drew in Thor's gaze and held him as a prisoner to the Jotunn prince's indescribable beauty.

Thor barely focused on the ceremony, going through the motions in a daze. He could do nothing but stare at Loki, his bride, and admire the prince's inexplicable beauty. At the feast immediately afterward, Thor's usually hearty appetite was stunted by his nerves. He sat awkwardly beside his new spouse amidst the joy of the revelers and accepted congratulations from his friends and family.

Thor's heart was racing by the time he reached his bedchamber. Loki sidled in behind him and sized up the room, nodding with satisfaction at the crackling fire, rich fur rugs, intricately embroidered wall hangings, and lavish canopy bed. "So my father wasn't exaggerating," Loki purred. "The Aesir are the wealthiest people in all the nine realms."

A lump rose into Thor's throat at the sound of Loki's voice. The Jotunn bride had been rather quiet throughout the evening, and every time Thor heard him speak he felt chills dance down his spine. Loki's voice was as smooth and delicious as honey, but it always contained a dangerous, predatory undertone. The combination was enough to make Thor shiver.

"I'm not so sure about that," Thor answered, trying to keep his voice steady. "I believe some of the people of Midgard may be wealthier than us."

"Midgard?" Loki scoffed. "With their constant wars, staggering class divisions, and archaic technology? I doubt that."

"You would be surprised." Thor shed the red cape he had worn to the ceremony and sat down on the end of his bed. "There is much more to Midgard and its people than what you see on the surface. The same can be said for all realms and peoples." Thor gestured to the spot on the bed beside him. "Please, be seated. You must be weary after your travels and the lengthy ceremony."

Loki slunk to the bed and sat beside Thor, not leaving much distance between them. He eyed Thor with a smirk, clearly amused by Thor's discomfort and wondering what move he would make next.

From here Thor could _smell_ Loki. He had a musky and alluring scent, and Thor was struck with a desire to touch him, taste him, and inhale that enticing aroma. He was painfully aware of how close they were, how Loki's hand was sliding across the bed towards Thor. But Thor cleared his throat, deciding to approach his new spouse more diplomatically. "Would you care to tell me of yourself?" he asked. "We have only just met. I am very curious about you."

"Curious? About me?" Loki feigned bashfulness. "Why, what do you want to know?"

Thor had so many questions. He took a moment to organize his thoughts before asking, "Is it true that you are a powerful sorcerer?"

Loki grinned. Thor relaxed a little: it seemed he had chosen a good topic. "Perhaps. Would you like to see and decide for yourself?"

The fireplace suddenly went dark, the flames seeming to disappear into thin air. Thor jumped, his eyes unaccustomed to the darkness. Was this some kind of trick? Was Loki going to kill him? But then he heard a low chuckle right beside his ear, and the fire returned just as abruptly as it had disappeared.

Loki was leaning close to Thor, mischief glinting in his red eyes. "That was impressive," Thor complimented.

Loki rolled his eyes, drawing away again. "That was child's play. Watch this." In an instant he transformed himself into a sleek black cat.

Thor laughed as Loki changed back, the tension in the room gone. "So, _that's_ how you'll do it."

"Do what?" Loki inquired, but he was smirking as if he could read Thor's mind.

Thor blushed. "Well, the Allfather told me…He mentioned that you could…"

Loki's smirk deepened. "Yes?"

"He told me you would be able to bear children." A mad blush colored Thor's face.

Loki nodded and winked at Thor. Suddenly a beautiful female Jotunn took his place, wearing nothing but Loki's gauzy skirt. Loki grinned devilishly as Thor ogled his female form. Loki remained that way for a long moment, stretching out on the bed to display his curvy female body before changing back.

Thor was speechless. He couldn't believe the things Loki was capable of, how magical and mysterious his beautiful Jotunn bride was.


	27. Day 27: On one of their birthdays

Thor was starting to think Loki forgot it was his birthday. Thor didn't expect much: it was just another day, and he didn't feel any different now that he was 19. A simple "happy birthday" from his brother would have made his day.

But Loki was being especially bratty for some reason. He knocked Thor's keys out of his hand on the way to the car that morning, and on the ride to school he changed the radio to an annoying pop station and threw a fit whenever Thor tried to change it back to classic rock. In school Loki walked by with his nose in the air whenever he passed Thor in the halls.

Thor had football practice immediately after school. He ran through the drills panting and sweating, working himself into an exercise-induced trance to forget Loki's coldness. Before he knew it, practice was over and it was time to go home and face Loki's unexplained hostility once again.

The house seemed empty when Thor walked in. Odin and Frigga had left a note in the kitchen: they were grocery shopping for food to make a nice dinner for Thor, and wouldn't be home for an hour or two. When Thor went upstairs, he didn't see any signs of life from Loki's room. Maybe Loki had gone to a friend's house. But when Thor opened the door to his own room, he found quite a surprise waiting for him.

Loki was spreadeagled on Thor's bed wearing an emerald green corset, black stockings with lace garters, and a thong. He smirked as Thor literally froze in the doorway. "Happy birthday, brother," Loki purred, rolling over onto his hands and knees and crawling to the foot of the bed.

Thor still didn't move. He couldn't believe his eyes. Maybe he hit his head at practice, and now he was seeing things. Or maybe he died and went to heaven, because now Loki was sitting up on his knees and running his fingers across his crotch. His tongue flicked out to slowly lick his lips, and his green eyes twinkled. "Don't you want to play, Thor?" He turned around and bent forward, displaying the pale mounds of his ass. He looked over his shoulder with a mischievous grin. "I think I need a spanking." He reached back to slap his own ass, the loud clap ringing through the room and making Thor pop an instant boner.

Thor tripped over his own feet on the way to the bed, but he managed to make it in one piece. "Oh, Loki." He reached out to reverently touch his brother's ass, still not sure if this was real.

Loki giggled. "I hope I'm good enough for a present."

Thor gave one of Loki's cheeks a light smack, reveling in the way Loki's flesh bounced back from his touch. His mouth was watering and his throat was dry. "Fuck yes, you are. You so are."


	28. Day 28: Doing something ridiculous

"Okay, are you ready?"

Loki was grinning from ear to ear, a sure sign that mischief was afoot. "Yeah. Let's go!"

Thor and Loki sprinted across the dark lawn, arms loaded with rolls of toilet paper. Thor threw the first roll in a high arc over the house, a long tail of toilet paper unwinding and draping across the roof. He threw a few more across the house while Loki covered the car in the driveway. When they were each left with one roll, they tore off long sections to drape over shrubs and litter across the grass. They finished off by wrapping the mailbox in toilet paper, leaving the empty rolls inside the mailbox with the flag up. Then they hurried back to Thor's car. Loki was doubled over and crying with laughter as they sped away.

The next day at school, Thor and Loki were called to the office first thing in the morning.

Assistant Principal Coulson scowled at them from across his desk. Thor shifted nervously in his chair, but Loki wasn't fazed. As the best prankster in the school, he had spent a lot of time in this office. Mr. Coulson was the school's main disciplinarian, so he had chatted with the younger Odinson quite a few times already.

After a brief staring contest with Loki, the assistant principal spoke. "Do you two know why you're here today?"

Loki shrugged. "I haven't been able to stop by for a while. You must have missed me. I'm not sure why Thor had to join the party."

Thor said nothing, only winced at Loki's attitude. Did he talk to _all_ his teachers like this?

But Mr. Coulson was used to Loki's sass. "I can assure you this is no _party_, Loki. This is a very serious matter. I woke up this morning to find my property vandalized."

_Vandalized?_ Thor wanted to say. _It was just a little toilet paper!_ But he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

"What does that have to do with _us_?" Loki asked.

"_Your_ car was spotted in my neighborhood last night, Thor," Mr. Coulson said, turning to the older brother for the first time. "All the evidence points to you two as the culprits."

"That's not fair!" Loki cried. "If it was _Thor's_ car, there's nothing at all that connects _me_ to this."

Thor's mouth hung open in shock. Would Loki really shift all the blame to him? Toilet papering the assistant principal's house had been _Loki's_ idea!

But Mr. Coulson wasn't having any of that. "Your past deeds in this school make you a person of interest in this case. There's also the obvious fact that you are Thor's brother."

Loki crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Mr. Coulson. "That's not fair at all! I bet you can't even _prove_ it was Thor's car."

Mr. Coulson cleared his throat. "After further investigation, I'm sure we will be able to prove it. You may return to your classes now, but don't be surprised if you're called here again in a few days."

Thor and Loki walked through the empty halls in silence. Before they had to go separate ways, Thor asked, "Were you really going to leave me hanging back there and blame everything on _me_?"

"No, you idiot," Loki snapped. "I was going to get you out of it, too. They don't have any proof it was your car, and I highly doubt that they'll be able to find any."

Sure enough, a week passed and the Odinson brothers were not asked to return to Assistant Principal Coulson's office. It seemed that they were going to get away with their little prank. It had been a close call, but it had been entirely worth it.


	29. Day 29: Doing something sweet

Thor walked into the living room carrying a tray of hot tea, steaming soup, and crackers. He set the tray on the coffee table. "Is there anything else you need?"

Loki scowled and leaned to the side so he could see the tv behind Thor. "No, just go away." He immediately broke into a fit of coughing.

Thor retreated. "Okay. Just let me know if you want anything."

Loki ignored him, eyes glued to the tv. But as soon as Thor was gone, he greedily devoured the entire bowl of soup.

Loki was sick today. He had woken up with a bad cough and a slight fever. Odin and Frigga both had to work, so Thor volunteered to stay home from school and keep Loki company.

At first Loki thought Thor just wanted an excuse to skip school. But he proved to be a competent caregiver for his sick brother. He spent the day tirelessly attending to Loki's needs. Loki would never admit it, but he was secretly very pleased that Thor had decided to stay home with him.

Loki sipped his tea as he zoned out in front of the television. Before long, his eyelids began to feel heavy. He reached for his phone and sent Thor a text: "Can you come here?"

Thor appeared seconds later. "I was right there in the kitchen," he laughed. "You could have just yelled for me."

Loki scowled at Thor and flipped the tv off. "I'm too tired to yell," he said. "Will you sit with me?"

Thor's expression softened immediately. He sat at the end of the couch and began to rub Loki's feet through the blanket covering him. "Go to sleep," he murmured. "You'll feel better when you wake up."

Loki laid back and let his eyes close. "You promise?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes." Thor kept rubbing Loki's feet, watching the muscles of Loki's face relax as he drifted off. He didn't stop until he was sure Loki was asleep. Even then he stayed where he was for a few minutes, watching the gentle rise and fall of his brother's chest. Loki looked so serene, even with his fever-flushed cheeks. Thor gave his brother's feet a final pat before quietly leaving the room, clearing the tray from the table and leaving Loki to sleep in peace.


	30. Day 30: Doing something hot

Thor let out a strangled moan as Loki pulled his hand away yet again. A wicked chuckle rang through the room as Loki watched Thor's cock twitch and throb, leaking rivulets of precum. Thor was spreadeagled on his bed, his wrists and ankles tied to the bedposts. Loki had spent the last hour or so edging Thor relentlessly, bringing him to the brink of orgasm just to cruelly deny him over and over again.

Loki waited for Thor to come down from the edge, grinning as his brother's member pulsed futilely. When Thor's cock finally calmed down a bit, Loki giggled and gave the head a flick. This made Thor grunt loudly and thrust his pelvis into the air.

"Oh, Thor!" Loki laughed. "I just _love_ seeing you like this. I don't think I've ever seen your cock so big and hard. Mm, it's just delicious." He leaned over and stuck out his tongue to trace a bulging vein from base to tip.

"Ooohhhhh." Thor rolled his hips again, writhing as much as he could within the confines of his bondage. He wasn't sure whether to scream in agony or moan in pleasure. It felt so good and so frustrating at the same time.

"Do you like that?" Loki flicked his tongue across the slit, making Thor's cock twitch. "You like my tongue? Tell me, Thor."

"Unghh, yes, yes." Thor attempted to thrust again, not getting very far.

Loki laughed at him, his eyes glinting mischievously. "Do you want a blowjob? Hmmm?"

Thor's heart nearly stopped at the mere word _blowjob_. "Oh _god_, Loki, yes!"

Loki just laughed, raking his fingernails teasingly across Thor's balls. "You're going to have to beg harder than that."

"Nnghhh, _pleeease_, Loki…"

"You _know_ how good I am at sucking cock. I give the _best_ blowjobs with my hot, wet mouth and my tight throat…" Loki gave Thor's balls a squeeze. He opened his mouth to exhale a hot gust of air onto Thor's head.

Thor wanted to cry. His cock was pulsing, throbbing, and _desperate_ for the heat of Loki's mouth. "_Please_!" he barely managed to whimper.

Loki chuckled again, but he finally relented. "Okay. Since you want it _sooo_ badly…" He opened his mouth and lowered his face.

But he pulled back at the last moment. "Don't think this means I'm going to let you come, though," he said with a smile.

Thor wanted to moan in anguish, but then Loki's lips were around his head and he forgot everything else in the world.

Loki rolled his tongue luxuriously across Thor's head, moaning at the taste of the precum there. Thor was lost in a world of absolute bliss as Loki slowly descended on the length, his throat enclosing Thor's aching, denied cock. Loki bobbed his head slowly, the friction making Thor cry out with pleasure. He was so _fucking_ close, just another moment and he was definitely going to—

Thor whined in despair as Loki backed off of his cock, leaving it to strain all alone in the cold air. Loki grinned, his lips wet with saliva and precum. After about half a minute passed, he resumed Thor's torment. He deepthroated his brother's cock effortlessly just to deny his orgasm again and again and again.

Thor began to plead when Loki pulled his mouth off for the fifth time. "Loki, please," Thor choked. "Please let me come."

Loki smirked triumphantly. "Now _that's_ what I like to hear. Keep begging, brother." He gripped Thor's dripping cock in a loose fist, pumping a few times before releasing it.

"Ohh, _god_!" Thor couldn't think straight. His mind, his body, his entire _being_ was nothing but a hazy cloud of desire spiraling down to his need to come. He was shaking now, his whole body trembling with delicious agony. "Please please please PLEASE let me come, Loki. I'll do anything, oh god, I want to come so bad!"

Loki laughed and reached out to idly stroke Thor's cock again. "You really think I should let you come? After you made me _promise_ to deny you, no matter how much you begged? After all this work, getting you nice and hard and dripping, you just want to end it all and _come_?"

Thor didn't know what he wanted anymore. "But Loki, it's been so long, I just…I need…"

Loki lowered his lips to kiss the head of Thor's dick, making him arch his back and moan pathetically. "You're right, it _has_ been a long time. And you've been so good…do you _really_ want to come now?"

Thor's heart fluttered at those words. "Fuck yes, Loki, I _really_ want to come, oh _god_, I do!"

Loki smiled, his green eyes holding Thor's gaze. "All right. You have my permission to come."

He took Thor's cock into his mouth again, and Thor let out a constant stream of moaning and groaning as Loki worked his length. This time when Thor reached the edge, Loki didn't stop. Thor's cries grew louder and louder as he _finally_ tipped over the edge and climaxed.

And oh god, it was _so_ worth it.


End file.
